


Exchange of Information

by Livingdaydream



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingdaydream/pseuds/Livingdaydream
Summary: You have been forcefully evicted by one of Gotham's local eccentrics and are desperate for help. Story is situated to be in Batman, along with all of his villains, early years.
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Reader, Riddler/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in the story won't be from a specific media interpretation of them. But instead will be an amalgamation of various sources.

“It’s been an entire week! Why has nothing been done about my case!” you exclaim to the officer sitting behind the front desk. The officer yawns while continuing to channel surf through the small black and white tv sitting in front of him. His eyes never leaving the screen as his glasses shine what appears to be an episode of “I Love Lucy” back at you.

“I already told you yesterday ma’am. Your case is being looked into by our special investigation unit. We already advised you to get yourself a lawyer for when this has to go to court,” he monotones to you as he flips to a commercial about orange juice. 

“You know I can’t afford a lawyer. Hell, the reason nothing has been done so far is because my neighbors and I are the type of people who can’t take this matter to court! Mr. Sionis forcefully evicted me and everyone else in my apartment in one night. I was literally in my underwear when those men broke into my place and started hanging up those creepy masks of his. They physically threw me on the street!” You hold up your arm to this last remark to show the officer the bruise on your arm where the brute in a black suit had grabbed you.

The officer gives a sideways glance at your arm.

“You showed that mark to me already ma’am. And to be honest with you no one else from your aforementioned apartment unit has come forward to share with you on this complaint. Just you.” The officer grumbles something that sounded like the word loudly under his breathe before switching to a soap opera. “I’ve already told the detective you were here. Just sit back down and they will be here when they get here.”

With a final huff you turn around to stomp back over to the beaten-up black chair that sat in the GCPD lobby. You had already been waiting for over an hour in the grimy reception room. Doing your best not to make direct eye contact with the people various police officers kept walking by within handcuffs. 

You rub the mark on your arm. It still pulsed now and then in a dull sense of pain but it was healing. You knew the officer was right on the fact that this was the type of situation that called for a lawyer not the police. But charity law firms were either a scam or just non-existent in Gotham. The fact that the officer at the front desk had just confirmed your worse fears that no one else had come forward about what happened last week led you to know that a lawyer wouldn’t do much good anyway.

There had been no warning. One moment you were laying in bed with a new horror/mystery novel. The next you were being dragged out of your room along with all your neighbors. You had tried to fight. You screamed and you kicked and you cursed. But the man’s grip was like a vice. You hit the pavement and scraped up your knee where they dropped you on the ground. Acutely aware at the time that you were in the middle of the city in nothing but your bra and panties you tried to cover your body with your arms. In what can only be the bare minimum of luck the men who had identified themselves as working for Roman Sionis began to throw most of everyone’s belongings onto the street. You grabbed the first shirt and pants that came at you. Not even checking to see who’s they were.

Everyone began to treat it as a free for all. Grabbing whatever they could. Not wanting to stay too long in case the men inside became even more violent. In the end you left what was once your home with two loose-fitting t-shirts, two pairs of boxers, a pair of jeans, three books, and a box of saltines. You packed your new-found belongings into your small car and drove off. You’ve honestly been too afraid to go back. For a week now you have been living out of your car. It has not been an easy transition to say the least.

You sigh and glance at the analog clock hanging on the wall. Twenty more minutes had passed since you had talked to the officer at the front desk. Overall this wasn’t the least bit surprising to you. The GCPD was a cesspool of corruption. You honestly trusted the officers that were walking by just as much as the prisoners that accompanied them. If it hadn’t been for the article you had seen earlier this month about the new police commissioner saving that kid from some crazed madman the papers had dubbed the Birthday Boy you wouldn’t have come at all to this station to make your report. Something about the way commissioner Gordon looked though as he carried the child away from that building of nightmares made you trust him. He just looked like he really did care. That look was definitely a rarity in a city like this. 

You had hoped in some desperate illogical way that you could talk to him directly. Tell him your case, show him the bruise. But all you’ve gotten so far was this waiting room and nothing more.

‘I could find him,’ You think to yourself. ‘Would just need to find his office and I could tell him without having to wait for anyone else.’ You look over at the front desk. The officer behind it seemed to have finally settled on a station. You could hear a pre-recorded laugh track coming from the tv as the office snorted out a chuckle. You looked at the door beside you. Through the partial window on it you could see that it led directly to a stairwell going up on one side and down on the other. You reach up and try the door handle. It clicks open. With one last glance you check that the officer at the desk is still absorbed in his show before sliding yourself into the stairwell and closing the door behind you.

There are no signs in the bare white-coated stairwell to give any hint on what would be the correct direction to go. So with a shrug you guess up would be the more likely answer and start to head that way.

You exit onto the third floor. Trying for the life of you to pretend that you were supposed to be there. So far no one has stopped you. Most of the officers seeming to be too wrapped up in their own situations to pay you much attention to you. Two of the policemen you had passed were trying desperately to keep a prisoner in a chair sitting in the hallway still as they put a pair of handcuffs on them. The prisoner had kicked one of them square in the nose causing the bigger officer to curse up a storm and punch the agitated man directly in the face. You walked by while hearing something discouraging about the man’s rights.

All of the rooms you walked by were about the same. Every one of the policemen had the same note of hostility in the way they spoke about anything. It was depressing. You felt like giving up. You began to make plans to slink back to your car and start looking through the magazine you had picked up with apartment listings when you hear something that was quite different from the normal gloom of the other rooms.

“You answer me, although I never ask you questions. What am I?”

“Jesus Ed stop! Look I’m just here to deliver these. I don’t need a riddle every time I have to come in here.”

You glance at the room where you heard the man’s riddle coming from. The door was cracked and on it read a plaque stating it was the ‘Cyber Crime Unit Control Center: Edward Nygma’. The man who had spoken the riddle had sounded cheerful enough. The oddity of hearing the only happy person in this whole building piqued your interest enough to peek into the room. All the walls were lined with computers and wires. At the middle table sat a brown-haired man wearing a dark blue sweater vest with a green tie. A smirk was planted on his face as he told the officer holding a wad of folders with his back to you, “it’s a telephone. You get it? When it rings you answer it.”

“Ed…” sighed the police officer as his free hand went towards his face.

He seemed to be clutching the brink of his nose as the man called Ed said, “Here is an easier one! What word is always pronounced wrong?”

“Wrong,” you answered before even considering your surroundings. Both men turned abruptly to look at you. Ed’s eyebrows raise as he tilts his head and takes in the strange civilian girl who had showed up at his office to answer his riddle. “Who are you?” he asks.

The office slams the folders down on top of one of the towers. “I don’t have time for this!” he exclaims. “Just get those files done by the end of the day and take this person back to wherever they came from!” says the officer as he points at you. You quickly move to the side of the room as he storms out slamming the door behind him.

The man named Ed scoffs after him. “I work with a bunch Neanderthals,” he says. Though the statement doesn’t seem to be addressed to you.

You begin to fidget where you stand unsure if you should wait for him to take you back downstairs or just head there yourself. Before you can decide Ed turns his attention back to you. “You still haven’t answered my question,” he says as he leans forward in his rolling chair and relaxes his head into his hand.

“Do you ask others riddles often?” you ask trying to deflect the question.

Ed smiles at this. “If you mean, do I try to stimulate my coworkers’ synapses via asking them said riddles then yes. Would you like to hear one?”

Before you can answer he sits up straight and says, “Which three letters can frighten a thief away?”

You bite your lip in thought. Ed’s smirk has crept back onto your face as he watches your eyes flick back and forth in thought. “Is it ICU…” you say unsure.

“Correct!” he says the smirk on his face turning into a genuine smile. You feel yourself begin to blush at that smile, “But that still leaves us with my first question. Who are you?...”

‘Shit,’ you think to yourself. Your infatuation quickly dissolving as you realize there is no getting out of this situation. A sigh escapes you as you say, “I’m (Name).”

“That is not the name of a single person on this workforce. Nor is it anyone here’s surname. So I doubt your family. In fact, I know your not. Thus, we now have a second question. Why are you here?” Ed’s hands were now clasped in front of him as he gave you a look of mild amusement.

“It’s kind of a long story…” you state honestly enough.

Ed motions to another rolling chair that sits across the room. You go ahead and take him up on the offer before explaining your recent predicament to him. He listens intently enough. Interrupting now and then when he feels the details in your story are not clear enough and wanting more info. In the end he states,” Well you were right about your initial perception. No one here would be willing to help you go against Roman Sionis. Hell, half of the police here are on his cut!”

“Are you?” you ask him suspiciously.

At that he laughs. “I don’t need someone as unintelligent as Sionis giving me orders! Did you hear he recently cemented a wooden mask to his face! No, I’d sooner take orders from the idiots who run this place than him!”

You take a look at all the computers that had been stuffed into this tiny room. Their screens looked back at you with a faintly green-tinted light as they ran various programs and showed various videos and chatrooms. “So, what do you do for the police then?” you ask.

“You read the door. I’m the head of the Cyber Crime Unit. Though to be honest my coworkers do end up treating me more like the IT for the entire precinct,” he says the last bit with a snarl.

You remain quiet. Unsure how to respond to his sudden mood change. His anger seems to fade as quickly as it appears though as he tells you, “Well my curiosity has been sated enough by your answer so now you can leave. I’m sure you're smart enough to find an exist on your own,” he says as he turns away from you and starts back to work on his nearest computer.

“Wait!” you exclaim. Ed had been the first person to show any type of interest in your case. Even though you can tell he was only listening for his own gain you couldn’t help but feel hopeful while retelling the event to him. You take a moment to think out your plan before following up your plea with,” You like riddles right?”

Ed begins to laugh so hard he lays his head down on his desk and slaps the table for a good few minutes. You wait before he turns to look at you with tears pricking his eyes behind his black-framed glasses. “What a brilliant deduction you have had! Tell me, what gave it away?” He continues to laugh. Your face turns red with embarrassment as you state, “We can make a deal. You can ask me a riddle anytime you want at any point. If I answer correctly then you help me. If I answer even one wrong you stop helping me right away. No second guesses. No questions asked.” Ed stops laughing. You look directly into his green eyes. First clenched at your side as you hold your breath waiting for a reply.

After a moment of silence filled only with the whir of machines a smile spreads across Ed’s face as he says, “Well Mrs.(Name) What has an eye but cannot see?”

You let out a breath of relief and answer.


	2. Chapter 2

The dull green light shining off your new cell phone’s screen as it buzzes around in the cup holder wakes you from your restless sleep. Groggy you reach out towards the device. Squinting your eyes at the screen you can make out two things from its contents. One is that Edward Nygma has texted you another riddle. Two is that it is currently six am in the morning.

"Why...," you cry to yourself meekly as you begin to sit up in your driver side car seat. You wipe and blink your eyes as you try to get the sleep from them. "What does the artist like to draw best?” asked the screen in front of you. Your brain says it doesn't feel like answering but after a moment of arguing with yourself and giving the puzzle some thought you answer “His salary.”

A moment passes and you try your hardest not to fall back asleep as you get Edward's response.

"Correct! Meet me at this address at one pm today," states the phone.

You stretch and feel your body complain. It was hard enough to fall asleep in such an awkward space. You know there was no way you would be able to go back to sleep now that you were awake. 'Might as well get up,' you think to yourself as you reach for the duffle bag on your passenger side car seat. Making sure you look halfway decent in the rear-view mirror you get yourself together and get out of your car.

The library parking lot where you keep your car/home is almost empty minus the Honda civic parked near the entrance that belongs to your friend Devon the librarian. You walk up to the front door and enter the slightly chilly library. The middle-aged librarian is sitting at the front desk scanning through a cart full of books. He doesn’t look up from his work as you yawn out a good morning to him. Instead he just nods in your general direction and picks up a copy of Moby Dick to scan. This is overall normal enough behavior. Devon rarely said more than one to two words to anyone and never on anything as trivial as a greeting. He was nice though. Not many people would let you stay in their parking lot without calling the cops. Nor would many let you use their restrooms to get ready every morning. You only know Devon through the library itself so it’s not like he could offer a place for you to stay. And family… well the car really was the best option.

You get into the girl’s bathroom and begin pulling out a different set of clothes, a hairbrush, some soap, and a toothbrush. Making sure the bathroom is empty you go ahead and undress and do your best to get ready for the day ahead by using the sink as a makeshift bathtub.

It has only been three days now since Mr. Nygma had agreed to help you. In that time you’ve acquired a cell phone from him so he could contact you with any information he gathers about Sionis and so he can send you riddles to make sure you could earn that information.

So far Edward had been able to gather that Sionis has been buying all the buildings on that block with the intention of demolishing all of them and rebuilding higher-end offices and apartments in their place. Sionis was apparently able to bribe approval of said build from Mayor James himself so the legality of it was a closed case. Evicting everyone without warning though was a completely different story. “Right now, our problem is how do we get the public and thus those in charge of this city to pay attention to these evictions?” Ed had said in a text. A question you were hoping he would have a solution to at today’s meeting.

As for your payment of this information you have for the most part found the riddles to be fun and a nice distraction from the depressing feat of apartment hunting. Your current job made decent money but it was always still a struggle to find affordable housing in such a big city. That being stated the act of being woken at such an early hour is not enjoyable. Part of you wonders if Mr. Nygma would be open to the suggestion of not texting you so early in the morning. But you are also worried he would take that the suggestion as a slight and stop helping you all together.

‘It’s fine,’ you think to yourself as you put your old clothes into the bag, ‘I can take this time to look over some more listings online before I have to get to work.’

Around twelve-thirty you get you things together and call a taxi to take you to the address that Edward had texted you. When you arrive, you see Ed standing in front of a Korean BBQ restaurant looking at his phone. The green tie from your first meeting is still present but the sweater vest has been replaced with a green blazer over his white button-up dress shirt. You are starting to get the feeling that he might have a favorite color. When you walk up, he looks up from his phone and smiles at you. “Hope you're hungry,” he says while walking towards the entrance. Ed orders you two a table away from the small crowd inside. “Pick a meat or vegetable, I’ll buy,” he says while the waiter comes and brings you both your sides. Ed takes them all and begins to lay them out in an equally spaced order unto the table. While he does so he says, “I have found some very odd and interesting information on Mr. Sionis. It wasn’t hard for me to find it of course, but I will admit it was odd enough information for me to question if my initial search had led me only to falsehoods. Turns out not Roman Sionis is now going by Black Mask and has openly refused to go by any other name now. I’m telling you Gotham is just getting stranger and stranger.”

He pauses as the waiter comes back with the meat and vegetables. Just like the sides Ed takes all of them to add to his pattern before neatly taking one out at a time and laying them perfectly on the grill. When a piece is done, he splits them evenly between the both of you. You aren’t sure if it is just because this is the first full meal you had today but you feel really relaxed having him cook for you. There was something nice in seeing him so at ease making his form of order out of the meal and being in control of a situation. Your (food of choice) is cooked perfectly with even grill marks on each side. Everything he puts in front of you task delicious.

“Anyway,” he continues back up as he pours some of the left-over sauce from the bowl onto a piece of meat, “I have discovered that ‘Black Mask’ is holding an auction for trafficked women at the end of this week on the south end of the docks. If physical proof of such an event was leaked to the media the police would have no choice but to arrest him. Thus, lowering his public image enough for Gotham to start paying attention to other recent crimes he has committed. So, I am proposing we investigate the docks in two days and get evidence of his crimes.”

You stop eating. The thought of being caught by someone like Black Mask while in such a dangerous place is sudden and terrifying. You can feel yourself begin to panic. “Won't that be very dangerous?” you ask almost at a whisper. Ed must of saw the fear start to swell up inside of you because he quickly stated “We won’t be going physically in at all! I have a drone that can take the pictures. I built it so the radius on how far away I need to be in order to control it is state of the art. We will safely be parked a block away from the docks in one of the GCPD’s unmarked vans.”

You let out a sigh of relief. That did sound much safer. “And reporting them will also allow those poor women to be saved,” you say as you feel saddened for them.

“Exactly,” Edward states. “It’s honestly about time this city thanks me for all the work I put into it.” His thoughts seem to suddenly go off into somewhere dark. Seeing the anger and hatred begin to cloud his face you decide to change the subject to try and get him out of his mind. “So, what will all this amazingly cooked food cost me? Surely you have a riddle I can solve,” you say taking another bite of your lunch.

Ed’s emotions seem to clear immediately. “Your right of course. It is really the only proper way for you to pay for your meal.” He smiles at you and you find yourself starting to become fond of the smile he gives when riddles are part of the topic. Clearing his throat, he says, “Give me food, and I will live. Give me water, and I will die. What am I?”

You take another bite of kimchi as you think. A smile spreads on your face as you say, “Fire.”

“Right!” he says happily.

You giggle. “I like that one. Would you give me another?” you ask.

Edward halts his chopsticks in mid-movement over the grill. “But you’ve already answered. There is nothing more you need to pay for… You want me to give you one regardless?”

“Yeah,” you say, “I like them. Their clever and fun to solve.” “Though I will admit getting one at six in the morning wasn’t as great,” you mumble before finishing cheerfully with, “Overall I have enjoyed solving them!”

Edward looks at you perplexed. For the first time he seems completely lost for words. “No one’s ever…” he begins to say before quickly following with, “Y-yeah I have another! When is music like vegetables?”

You smile back at Ed as you say the answer.

Hours later Edward stares back at the computer screen in front of him in his home as he hacks into Gotham’s Country Club card member’s credit card information. As the wealthy elite of Gotham’s information is transferred over to his intractable bank account, he types the same message for each member of the club. ‘Your city falls under my protection. Who am I?’ Edward smiles to himself as he clicks send. His thoughts start to think of the way your face looks as you solve one of his riddles and he finds himself beginning to daydream about your beautiful (color) eyes. ‘I wonder if she would like this riddle too?’ he thinks to himself as he finishes off his heist by changing the club’s website to only show a brilliant green background with a single black question mark in the center of the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

When the day comes to get proof of the illicit auction you find yourself inside a white unmarked van filled with surveillance equipment parked near one of the rougher sides of Gotham. 

You sit next to Ed on a bolted down stool as he rummages through a black duffle bag. “Got it,” he says pulling out a drone the size of a golf ball and a green controller. The intricate device lays in the palm of his hand as he shows it to you. “Isn’t it perfect,” he states more than ask. “Russia’s defense department has been trying to make one similar to this for years now. It took me less than a week of course. Their blueprints were a complete mess too. After I had downloaded them from their database, I had to spend an entire day just organizing the files.”  
“Wait, you stole this from Russia’s military?” you ask overwhelmed and worried at what such a statement could implicate.  
“Ha! With how little protection they had on it I couldn’t even label it as stealing. Their security was pathetic really,” he says as he turns on his (or the Russian) drone. It rises an inch off of Edward’s hand. Simply hovering in place. You have to admit it is impressive. Not only is it inconspicuous in size but it is also deafly quiet.  
Ed heads towards the backdoors of the van and releases the small flying machine outside. He then comes back to the stool next to you and turns on the screen in front of you both. On it you see the outside of the van and the dingy apartment building beside it. You watch as a woman carrying groceries walks by not a foot away from the vehicle. You can see her tattered black hoodie hang loose on her slim figure as she readjusts her hold on the paper bag in her arms. While she in turn seems to not see the drone at all.  
Edward begins to move the drone further up and towards the docks. You watch the scenery become one of large multi-colored storage bins and rusted metal warehouses. Giant cargo ships dot the shoreline and every now and then you see various people carrying boxes on and off the ships. You wonder for a moment how many of these people are just doing an honest day’s work and how many are carrying various illegal goods into Gotham’s port.  
“There! Number thirty-eight. That is the warehouse,” says Edward as he cuts into your wandering thoughts. He begins to lower the drone towards the giant building. As the drone gets closer to the small slit of a window on the side of the building you begin to see the cruelty inside. Six women sat in a line in the middle of the warehouse. Their feet chained to the floor. You could see how scared all of them looked even though the drone was yards away. Next to them sat a man behind a dark wooden desk you could only guess to be Black Mask. Looking at his now shrouded face made you shiver in fear.  
One of his men in a black suit moved between each of the women. He would lean down and examine them before standing back up and stating something to Black Mask. The drone itself had a microphone. But it was too far away to hear anymore that words like ‘all’ and ‘healthy’. Black Mask would note down what was being stated before waving his man to go to the next one.  
When the man bent down to check on the last woman though things became violent. The woman leaned back and head-butted the man directly in the face letting out a loud scream as she did so. The man jumped back up clutching his now bleeding nose. In response he hit the woman with the butt of his gun. Without hesitation Black mask shot the black-suited man in the head. All the woman began to scream in fear as the man’s body fell.  
“Quiet!” Black Mask yelled. His voice sounded like the cracking of trees. As if the wood itself was making the noise instead of his throat. The order was followed quickly. He stood up and walked over to where the body of his man and the woman who had been hit lay. He bent down and kneeled in front of the woman who remained completely motionless as he reached over and examined her now split lip and bruised, swelling eye. Black Mask said something that sounded like shit before sitting up and shooting the woman in the face. The warehouse was once again filled with screams as Black Mask stood there with his white suit covered in the blood of both his kills. He turned and looked at the other women who fell silent in response immediately.  
You realize then that you have been holding your breath. Feeling as if Black Mask would be able to hear you and would come after you if you made a peep. Your mind is reeling as you turn to look at Ed. Finding yourself unable to accept that he is right here in front of you as your mind stays inside the warehouse.  
Edward looks at you with a look of disgust at what you two have just witnessed. “We got what we need,” he says grimly as he begins to lower the drone away from the building. You look back at the screen and try to look at anything else besides the warehouse. As you check out a pile of crates around the side of one of the many storage units you see an black skinny cat jump up to the top box. ‘He’s pretty cute,’ you think to yourself. Allowing the distraction to take your thoughts away from the witnessed horrors. You watch as the cat washes its front paw before stopping mid lick, look up at the drone, and pouncing.  
The screen becomes a whirlwind of images that forces you to look away due to motion sickness. You hear the sound of metal hitting the ground as the drone stops in front of one of the crates. The image is split in two where a crack ran along its lens.  
“No!,” Edward exclaims as he throws his controller down on the control panel in front of him. “A week of work down the drain because of some flea-ridden feline!”  
You reach a hand out towards Ed with the intention of trying to comfort him. Before you do though his mood seems to shift suddenly into his normal in control demeanor. “No matter. I’ve already gotten the entire scene recorded and saved right here,” he says as he pulls a flash drive from its USB outlet.  
You pause as you try to assess Edward’s erratic jump in behavior. These mood swings were seeming to be a pattern of his that left you feeling unsure how to address. You decide to focus on what you could address for the time being by asking, “What about the drone?”  
Edward shrugs. “Even if it’s found I doubt Black Mask or any of his associates are smart enough to even put together what it is.” He moves towards the front of the vehicle as be begins explaining to you which news outlets you’ll send the video to first. You look at the screen one more time to see the black tom slinking behind some crates before taking your seat beside Ed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't how I had planned for this chapter to end, but for the sake of the next chapter's flow this is how it had to end.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days have passed and all the news outlets can talk about is the footage Edward and you have sent them. Black Mask is currently on the run and all the women are free. Unfortunately, it seems the footage has been paired with a photo of what appears to be a woman in leather and cat ears rescuing the women from the warehouse. So instead of your local news outlets now questioning what else Black Mask has done every newspaper cover has asked the same question. ‘Who is this mystery Catwoman?’ For you this meant no further investigation into your eviction. For Edward though it has appeared to mean something different.

“Everyone in this city is an absolute idiot!” he yells at one of his computer screens that is opened to the sixth Catwoman article of the day. You sit across the room in his office at the GCPD in what has unofficially become your chair in the last few days. He points at the screen accusatorily and continues, “I was the one who brought them the footage. Without it Black Mask would still be out there doing whatever he damn well feels like. But everyone in Gotham can’t seem to put such simple information together.” His expression darkens as he seethes, “They don’t deserve to be saved.”

Before fully thinking out your plan you walk over and turn Edwards chair till he faces you. “I recognize what you did.” Edward looks at you surprised as if he had forgotten you were in the room. His attention becomes fully fixed on you as you continue, “Black Mask and his men have been terrifying my dreams for days now and your actions are the reason I can feel safe again. I see what you did. Ed, to me you’re a hero. Not to mention an absolute genius. I mean your plan was-“ his lips cut you off abruptly as he leans up to kiss you. You're startled at first but your surprise gives away quickly by just how pleasant it feels to have him taste you. You give in as you both fall back into his chair as you slide into his lap. His arms envelope around you as he holds you close and breathes in your scent. “This city might be full of idiots,” he says as he readjusts himself to face you, “but not you.”

Your pulse is racing. “Edward, I didn’t know-“

The door to his office opens. Two of GCPD’s finest walk in their crisp blue outfits. “I didn’t know this room was designated for such purposes. Did you Frank?” says one of the men to the other.

Edward snarls, “What do you want Robert?” as you slide off his lap and stand back up.

“Police business,” says the man you assume to be Robert as he gestures to you, “not for civilians. It has to do with your job. That you are on the clock for right now by the way.” 

Edward snorts. “Oh please. Just last month you and Frank here had hired that sex worker to pay her arrest record off.”

Both of the men’s face became flush with anger. You quickly step between the three of them and state, “I’m leaving right now so please, no fighting.” You raise your hands in hopes to show submission as you sidestep your way out of the room. You glance at Ed as you close the door behind you. “We’ll talk,” he says, “later, I promise.” You node before leaving.

Edward glares at the two officers. “Well gentlemen if you are going to interrupt me you might as well prove to be worth my time. What has an eye but cannot see?”

“Not now Riddle man,” says Robert as he takes something small out of his pocket and slams it on the table next to Ed.

Edward glances down at the busted drone from the warehouse before turning back to the two men confused. “Let me guess. You need me to fix your toy?” he states.

The officer named Frank chuckles while Robert answers, “Not ours ‘genius.’” He emphasizes the term mockingly. Edward clenches his fist in anger. “Then why are you bringing it to me?”

“It was found near that warehouse. You know, the one where Black Mask had all those women. What number was that warehouse again?..” Robert ask. Edward remains silent. Aware at the obvious trap the two of them thought he was dumb enough to walk into. ‘What morons,’ he thought as they picked back up from the drawn-out silence by saying, “Any way we found it there. Think it’s the actual source of the video that got leaked. That is, Black Mask thinks it’s the source. Now we’re just trying to find its owner. So we can you know…thank him.”

Frank moves to block Ed’s only exit. Ed’s eyes never leave Roberts gaze as he begins planning new escape routes out of the room. Prioritizing each that causes the worthless officers the most pain first. “Do you really think I’d be dumb enough to leave such an obvious clue behind. Don’t be ridiculous.”

Robert nods in understanding as he saunters over to where Ed is sitting. “Ok Riddle man. I believe you. I just have one more question for you.” Robert leans down till he is face to face with Edward before asking, “Does your girlfriend like cats?”

You stand in front of the burning library. Tears are streaming down your face as you watch your sanctuary and second home become smoke. A quick look around the parking lot shows you that Devon’s car is gone. Was he not at work today or has he been taken away by whoever done this? Your mind is reeling and you jump when you hear a car screech behind you. You're relieved when you see Edward lean out the window of the green Citron and yell “Get in now!” You run to the passenger side and throw yourself in before Edward quickly peels out of the parking lot.

“What’s going on? Ed, why has someone burned down my library?” you ask as your hands shake to badly to get your seatbelt fastened.

“Black Mask found out about the drone and he seems to think you might be the Catwoman,” he answers bluntly as he speeds through the city.

You clench your seat as Edward merges around a slow-moving van. Never once slowing down. “Why would he think that? Where are we going?” you ask.

Edward steadies the car back straight as he says, “He’s angry and desperate for answers. Black Mask influence is concentrated heavily on the northeastern side of town. All that use to be Falcone territory. He has not been happy with Black Mask presence since the beginning. I have a place in Falcone’s remaining territory. We should be safe there.” He begins to slow down only once the car reaches the bridge. Once on the other side Ed drives at a reasonable pace towards what appears to be an abandoned building.

You look at the buildings busted and boarded up windows in confusion. “I thought you said you had a place here?”

Edward parks. “I do. This is one of my hideouts.”

“Hideouts?” you ask incredulously. “Why do you have a hideout?”

“Well in fairness I am the type of person who steals Russian military documents. So having a hideout seems like a logical step from there,” he says matter of factly as he leads you towards a side door in the building. The door ends up taking the two of you down into a dark foreboding basement. Your horror-movie instincts tell you to get the fuck out of there before Ed turns on the light and you instead get the feeling you’re in some ninety’s movie hackers’ den. The place is full of computers that all begin to hum as Ed goes around and turns them on. Each of them shows a different part of Gotham in what appears to be real-time. On the other side of the room you see boxes of various supplies, a bed, a washer and dryer, and a staircase leading upstairs. “The bathroom is just up the stairs to the right,” Ed says as he walks over to the computer screens. He scans each of them before walking over to you. “I know this isn’t ideal but for right now this is our best option.” He reaches out and holds your hand in his. “Just until I can get the upper hand we need to come off as not threatening.”

You look around what he is suggesting to be your new home. Anxiety and fear fill your entire being. But as soon as your attention turns back to Ed’s determined green eyes you can feel your worries begin to disappear. You hug him as you say, “I trust you Ed.”

He holds you tightly as he says, “I’m going to fix this.”


	5. Chapter 5

Ed told you to make yourself at home so you’ve spent the last few hours exploring your surroundings and trying to find what MRE sounded the most appetizing for dinner. While you follow the instructions to prepare it you look over to see Ed still switching through different GCPD radio waves and various camera footage on the multiple screens. Seeing him being able to view Gotham where ever and whenever he chooses somehow makes you feel more relaxed. Every action he seems to take always seems to make him ten steps ahead of whoever is against him. You feel at that moment if anyone could keep you safe from Black Mask it is him. As you watch the video feed change from a park near the upscale part of the city to a still intact library you realize Edward could help settle another worry of yours as well.  
“Could you find out if my friend Devon is ok?” you ask as you set a timer for your food.  
“Who’s Devon?” Ed asks without taking his eyes off of a screen showing Gotham’s largest hospital.   
“He’s my friend who let me stay in the libraries parking lot. He wasn’t there when the library was on fire and I just want to make sure nothing has happened to him,” you tell him.  
Edward snorts out a laugh at that. “If he was a real friend, he would have let you stay somewhere with an actual bed and roof.”  
You begin to protest but Ed is already sliding his rolling chair over to a laptop next to a mug with a green question mark on it. He types something up for a second before calling over his shoulder, “Devon Arnold. Forty-three years old. Lives on Migani Island on Palm St. Divorced twice. He has three cats one of which has cancer and has used a sick day today to take his pet to the vet. He’s fine.”  
You blink. “I didn’t know he had any pets,” is all you can think of saying to the list of information that was just spewed at you.  
“Like I said, he couldn’t have been that much of a friend,” Ed stands up from his chair and stretches before walking over to you. You find your thoughts begin to drift as you notice how much you love his serious expression and how brilliant his green eyes look as they are framed by his glasses. You blush as you state, “Ed we haven’t had a chance to discuss what happened… earlier today.” Your mind begins to feel overwhelmed with not only the thought of the kiss but the fact that it was still just today when it took place.  
“We will,” he says as he sits down beside you. He reaches out and holds your hand. Stroking the top of it with his thumb as he says, “but I have to make sure we are safe first. I’m going back to work to quit. The less we look like a threat right now the better. While I’m gone do not leave this place. I will be back as soon as I can.” He looks at you and smiles while he says, “What costs nothing but is worth everything, weighs nothing but lasts a lifetime, that one person can't own but two can share?”  
Before you can think of the answer he stands up and begins to walk up the stairs to leave. Your heart races as the answer becomes clear. “Love,” you call after him.   
You hear the familiar sing-song way he says, “Correct!” before the door is shut behind him.

It was reaching midnight by the time Edward got to the GCPD. While sitting in his car he scans the perimeter and checks the GCPD radio waves one more time before walking into the headquarters. Causing a scene in the middle of the department would not be the wisest of moves for Black Mask to make right now, but he knew that with how much the power dynamic in Gotham has been shifting recently it wouldn’t be that surprising either. Ed walks like a man holding the winning hand straight towards Commissioner Gordan’s office. Never once stopping and ignoring the hostile looks given to him by some of the officers, he is fully aware they were on Black Mask pay. He opens the Commissioner’s door to see the graying mustached man sitting behind a very overcrowded desk. “I wish to speak to you Gordon. I’m afraid it’s too important to wait for an appointment. “What do you call a-“  
“Where the hell have you been!” the Commissioner cuts in. “I have been looking for you for the last few hours. Get in here and sit down.”  
Edward glares at him with disgust. “The answer was going to be I quit. But to be fair I doubt you would have had the ability to solve it. Especially since you apparently lack the ability to listen.” He turns to leave only to find detective Bullock standing behind him. The detective grabs Ed by the upper arm and forcefully brings him into the office before letting him go. As Bullock shuts the door behind him Gordan brings a file of papers in front of Ed. “Do any of these riddles look familiar to you Ed?” he asks as he shoves the papers into Ed’s arms. Edward sees that they contain a detailed report on all of his recent heists. His face begins to redden. “How did you get this? There is no way any of you were smart enough to solve these,” he says as he throws the papers down.   
Gordan begins to reach for his cuffs sitting on his desk but before he can even grab them Edward pulls his phone out of his pocket and says, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Gordon.” Edward holds his phone out threateningly as he swipes up on the devices home screen. Green lights illuminate from three different corners of the Commissioner’s office. “Now, let’s see if you're better at listening with a little motivation. What is created with the sole purpose of destroying?”  
“A bomb,” says Gordon as he and Bullock draw their guns on him. Edward grins as he says, “Correct!” As Ed reaches behind him to open the office door Gordon yells, “Nygma put down the detonator now!”  
“Sorry, can’t do that Commissioner. The bombs I have are all over this building by the way. They are linked to this phone which acts as a dead man’s switch. So, as soon as I let go of this phone the building blows up with it. And honestly, I am way too important to die in a pathetic symbol of justice such as this.”  
By now the Commissioner’s yelling has attracted more officers towards the scene. More guns are trained onto Ed but no one dares to make a move closer. “Tell them to drop their weapons Gordon or I will drop this phone,” Edward says mockingly as he heads towards the fire exist. Gordon put his hands up in surrender. “Everybody put your weapons down now,” he called out. Very slowly and reluctantly the officers' guns are lowered one by one. Gordon glares at Edward as he says, “You won't get away with this Nygma.”  
Edward laughs, “Oh please, who’s going to stop me? You?” he chuckles as he lowers himself upon the fire exist and leaves the building. Once a block away Edward begins to deactivate the dead man’s switch when a dark shadow clouds over him. He looks up quickly to see a man dressed as a bat looming over him. “Your real!” Edward exclaims as he stares at the terrifying being.   
“It’s over Nygma. Drop your phone and put your hands behind your head. Now!” growls the man.   
Still holding the phone Edward looks at the man and, with a grin, sees him for what he really is. “I’m sure your scare tactics work wonders on the more idiotic of Gotham’s underbelly Bat. But not on me. You’ll have to do something much more difficult than being intimidating if you want to best me. You’ll have to be clever. What has no-“   
The bat man throws a fist directly at Edward’s face. Cutting his riddle off midway. Flashes of Edward’s father run through his mind as muscle memory kicks in and he dodges the blow. Ed throws his arms up to steady himself from falling and in the process, he drops the phone. The explosion is sudden and deafening. The bat’s attention quickly turns towards the building and while he is distracted Edward flees the scene. 

Your startled out of a restless sleep when you hear the door slam and footsteps storm down the stairs. Your heartbeat races as you look around for a weapon. When Edward’s figure comes into view you hardly have a chance to calm yourself as he shouts, “He Cheated!” into the room and throws himself onto the computer. You get up quickly and hurry over to where Edward has already turned on every computer and is viewing multiple news outlets and camera angles around the city. His entire being is fuming with anger and he seems to of forgotten your presence completely. “Edward, what’s wrong?” you ask worried.  
“He’s a filthy cheat! There is no way someone as dumb as him could have solved my riddles!” Edward doesn’t even look at you as he continues to look over the video feed. Scanning rooftop to rooftop.   
You look at the media feed. Desperate for an answer to the man you were starting to love’s anger. They all show a similar story about a person they labeled the Riddler bombing the GCPD. Pictures of the burning building along with riddles attached to various emails flash across the screen.   
Realization hits you like a brick. “Ed… did you do this? Are you one of these criminals?” you ask in a whisper.  
Edward finally turns to face you. But you can barely make out his features against the green light of the question marks that are reflected in the screens unto him.


End file.
